Helloooo Emma
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: What if Dylan read Emma's Blog?


Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel nor do I own the characters

Summery: What if Dylan reads Emma's blog... and that's what causes the phone call in 3x08

Author's Note: got this idea from artfuldodgerst who gave me permission to make this into a one shot

XXXXX

When Emma posts her latest blog online, she doesn't necessarily worry about it. No one in White Pine Bay knew she liked to write, much less write her own blog. She knows no one probably reads it but it makes her feel better to let her feelings out there. She may not have a lot of time left so why not leave some written words behind?

However, after she makes her post about Dylan she gets a little worried. What if, by some chance, he reads it? She would probably die of embarrassment. She knows the reality of her situation: Dylan was probably just trying to be nice. But it would be nice if he really did like her as someone other than Norman's friend/ part time girlfriend.

When she arrives at work, Norman was just about to leave.

"Hello Emma." He says pleasantly smiling like he usually does. This time though, she didn't get the butterflies she used to get whenever Norman smiled at her. No, she was right when she wrote being with Norman was like playing house. In the end, it was just an act. She really needed to talk to him and tell him she only wanted to be his friend from now on. It wasn't fair for either of them to be labeled as something neither of them were invested in.

"Hi Norman, enjoy your day." She quickly dismisses him and he gives her an odd look. He's not used to her writing him off. He won't ever admit it, but he likes having someone fawn over him like Mother does. He may not feel the same about her, but he does care about her as a friend.

"You too." He smiles again as he walks out of the office, leaving her alone for her shift. Since the new highway was being worked on, business has slowed. They get some construction guys needing a room sometimes when they are too tired to drive home. Plus the occasional hook up or affair but it hasn't been busy since the summer so two people aren't needed at the office every day.

After an hour or so doodling on her notebook, her phone rings. She smiles when she sees Dylan's name on the screen and she quickly gets up from her seat and tries to wipe the grin from her face.

"Hello Dylan." She answers smiling to herself. Damn she needs to get a grip.

"Hellooooo Emma." He says smirking on as he walks away from Caleb. He was just about to go with him on this run but after reading her latest post on her blog; he knew he had to talk to her before he left.

He never told her he knew about her blogs but he thinks now is the perfect time to tell her.

"Is everything okay?" She asks when she hears the odd way he says hello. Dylan swears his heart freaking flutters at her constant concern for him. She was too good for him, but he was too selfish to let this girl go.

"Yeah I just read something very interesting..." He says smiling and he can hear her gulp in fear.

"And since you're clearly aware of our, oh what was it, 'two-part bow-chicka-wow-wow thing' " He quotes in a teasing way and she swears, after this conversation she was deleting her blog. Oh crap he read her blog! Oh crap!

"Oh no." She laughs nervously and he laughs, not in a mean way, but in a "she's so cute" way.

"So, since you're aware and all, I was wondering if I can take you out to dinner for real this week. Without my family." He finally says and she freezes. Was this for real?

"You're...you're not mad?" She asks shyly.

"Why would I be mad?" He asks sincerely confused. Why would he be mad at her?

"That I wrote about you. I mean, clearly I was exaggerating about you making up a ruse to get me out to dinner." She says somewhat sadly. Someone like him would never want someone like her, she was dying and he was at his prime in life; he could find someone so much better.

"Not at all. You were right...I was just finding an excuse to spend more time with you." He admits and she smiles.

"Is that so?" She jokes softly. Maybe she was right all along. Maybe Dylan was different. He was someone so amazing and worth spending whatever time she has left with him.

"Yeah...yeah it is." He says smiling into the phone. It was nice to hear her voice. It gave him the strength to get ready for what he was about to do. He wanted to get out of the illegal businesses in every way and he did all the proper measures in making a legal marijuana farm. But Emma, Emma was worth going back into that life for. He knew that he had the power to get her her transplant and he was going to do anything he could to make sure that happened.

"So what do you say Miss Decody?" He asks in a goofy voice that makes her giggle.

"My answer is a definite yes Mister Massett. I like how we're being all formal with each other now." She says and he laughs with her.

It was nice for both of them to let loose. They have been on the outside of Norma and Norman's issues for so long, the needed to let go of their drama and focus on themselves...together.

"Great. I'm going to be gone today but I'll call you when I get back and I promise to try and be as 'divine' as possible." He teases as he quotes her again and laughs when he hears her groan.

"Oh God, I'm deleting my blog as soon as I get home." She swears laughing embarrassed at herself.

"Don't, I like reading what you have to say. And you're right it's about time for us." He says in a hushed voice and she is like a puddle on the floor. He was so...sexy, so amazing and here he was flirting with HER! No one better pinch her because if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

"I'm glad I was right. Have a safe trip where ever you are going." She says.

If she knew what he was doing, and what he was doing this for, he knows she would be mad at him. He was risking his life for her's and he knows she would never want anyone to get hurt for her. That's why she was worth every risk that came his way today.

"Thanks Emma. I'll talk to you soon." He replies and smiles when he hangs up the phone.

Yeah she was definitely worth it.

THE END!


End file.
